What do you think?
by jade-fae
Summary: With enough interest, these little ideas might become full fledged fic's. If you'd like to see that, leave a review and let me know.
1. A brand new pokemon adventure

The next great Pokémon adventure

…

He watched as the world fell apart. It wasn't the first time. Far from it in fact. The cycle of civilization was as predictable as the tides. Rise and fall. Build and destroy.

Nothing was ever learned, not really. Not in the ten thousand years that he'd been watching.

And that was just the ten thousand years he'd been watching. That didn't include the millennium in which he'd been among them.

Them, humans, the dominant species, for all the good it did them. For all the good it had done him.

"And so, once again it ends."

The tired immortal looked up at the hooded figure briefly before returning his attention to the world below.

"Yes. As it always does. As it always must."

"You didn't always think that" said the hood.

"I was young and foolish" he said, "We weren't all created old and wise like you Thanatos."

The god of death smiled, "What is age to one who is ageless?"

"A stupid way to keep score."

The hooded god chuckled at his companion, "You're in one of those moods today, are you Harry?"

Harry sighed, "Forgive me. I'm just tired."

"Nothing to forgive my friend" the god of death said, "though I wonder at what troubles you here. It is not he first time you have watched mankind implode like this."

No, it wasn't. He'd been at the center of such an implosion twice.

"Does it never bother you?" he asked, "How they never seem to learn. All the mistakes, every single one, repeated over and over again. It never changes. It never ends."

"But is this not the nature of man" said Thanatos.

"Perhaps" Harry allowed, "but is it too much to hope they could be better."

"If they could not, they would never have built so much in the first place."

"It's just depressing" said Harry, "To see them rise so high only to fall so low, and to do it again and again."

"It is difficult for you" said Thanatos, "For you were once one of them. You see their failing as your failing. You take it too personally."

"And you do not" said Harry matter-of-factly.

"Indeed. I have never been of them, never been like them. And while I can feel empathy for their suffering, I better than any know, all must one day end."

"All but me" said Harry bitterly.

Thanatos nodded, "The great exception. A fluke in the grand scheme of the universe. Which is too bad. I much prefer haddock over fluke."

Harry gave a slight snort at the terrible joke. He'd heard it before, many times. He appreciated the effort though.

Thanatos was probably the only reason he was still sane after ten thousand years. No mortal was ever meant to live so long. Even a remade immortal wore out.

He'd once spoken to the Flamel's and asked them how they'd coped with their many centuries of life.

"Stay busy" they'd said.

He'd tried. The gods knew he'd tried. For two thousand years he'd tried. But by that point he'd run out of things to try and any interest in finding more.

"Suppose we'll see anything new this time around?" he wondered aloud.

"Not down on that rock, I guarantee."

The two turned to the third who had appeared out of nowhere. They weren't surprised. Deity's of every stripe came to Mimir's Well all the time. The fact neither recognized this one was hardly cause for concern, there were so many minor gods and goddesses it was impossible to keep track of them all.

"Can we help you?" asked Harry when the being in the fancy suit just stared at them.

"Actually young man, it is I who am here to help you."

Harry quirked a brow at the entity's statement. Firstly, because it had been a very long time since he could have been considered 'young'. Secondly because he had no idea what problem the man was referring to.

"And who are you, precisely?" asked Thanatos, entirely unperturbed by the situation.

"Oh, no one important" said the entity, "just a minor employee with the offices of Fate and Destiny."

Harry groaned. The most emotion he'd shown in the past century.

"I have already told those grabby goddesses that I am not interested. They can find someone else to satisfy their urges."

Thanatos snickered inside his hood while the representative cleared his throat, "Yes well, despite there being a standing order for all agents to extend the offer, that's not why I'm here."

Harry didn't like a number of things with that statement but decided he could deal with them later in favor of, "Why are you here?"

"I'm actually from one of the lower offices in charge of questing heroes and minor chosen ones."

"I see" and people thought human bureaucracy was bad, "and your office is interested in me because?"

"As a moderately successful chosen one in your time you have a proven track record that we would like to make us of."

Taking a moment to translate, "You want me to go back down there and play hero again" he surmised without enthusiasm.

"Oh no" said the suit, "We want to reincarnate you here."

The images in the well blurred then clarified. Harry squinted at the image.

"It looks exactly the same" he said.

"Only at a distance" said the suit, zooming in from the sky view to a more terrestrial angle.

"I see."

"Interesting, isn't it" said the suit, "there's no magic of course, at least, no humans anyway."

"And what was this about reincarnation. You may not have heard but I'm excluded from the wheel of rebirth" it was why he was where he was.

"There is some leniency in that actually."

Harry looked at the suit skeptically, "Thanatos?"

"He's not wrong."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Are you serious?"

The hood nodded, "The original system was designed for a single world, limited numbers. The first time it crashed was after world three had its first major crisis. The system was patched together and chugged along till world nine when it happened again."

"Good grief."

"Yes. Every crash has required more fixes and with each fix have come new loopholes meant to help prevent such a crash from occurring again."

"I see" Which he did, all too well, "So you want to use one of these loopholes to put me into this world, to do what exactly?"

"Nothing, exactly" said the suit, "as a minor chosen one you're likely to be involved in numerous world moving events. Though not necessarily the key player your contribution to any such scenario will be considerable."

"Sounds like you want me to be someone's sidekick."

The suit shrugged, "I'm not privy to the details."

Of course not, thought Harry, "What do you think Thanatos."

"Might do you some good to be among your own kind again."

It might, he thought. Even if it didn't, a human life wasn't especially long.

"What happens should I die."

"The body will do what bodies do and your soul will return here. A soul like yours would never be able to go through the wheel the normal way. I can only imagine the trouble if we tried."

"They would not be pleased" agreed Thanatos.

He considered the offer. It wasn't bad. It did feel a bit like being the goddess's plaything but so long as they didn't go climbing into his bed.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"We rather hoped you would" said the suit, and with a snap of the fingers Harry was off on his next great adventure.

…

Today was the day. A great day. A glorious day. The day all young men dreamed of. It was 'the' day.

It was also 4 a.m. so saying it was 'day' may have been a slight stretch. But Harry didn't care. He was used to the days starting early. It just meant he could fit more into them.

He rolled out of bed and hopped over to his desk where he'd laid out his clothes. The rest were already safely stored in his pack.

He had just donned his trusty cap when he heard a noise outside his window.

"Anybody awake in there!"

Sticking his head out he spotted a familiar face, "You're early!" he hollered.

The man looked up, "That you Harry?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah! Just back it up to the door, I'll be down in a sec."

He left the window and scampered down the stairs to meet the delivery man.

A Pokémon lab had to feed a lot of Pokémon and as the assistant/ward of Prof. Larch, it was his job to take care of it. For one more day at least.

He and the driver were old friends and they had the truck unloaded within an hour.

"Spose this'll be the last time I see you" he said, as Harry scribbled his name over the invoices.

"For a while" he said, "I'm sure I'll be back at some point."

"If you don't get eaten by wild Pokémon."

Harry gave the snarky jackass a look as he handed back the paperwork, "Very funny Kyle."

The sun was just rising as the truck pulled away and he went about his usual breakfast ritual. Not his own breakfast but breakfast for all the labs Pokémon.

It was daunting task, if not for the number then certainly for the variety. He was just pouring out the last of the bowls for the small Pokémon when he heard the first car pull up.

Seemed like he wasn't the only one excited for the day.

By the time he got to the lab they were all assembled.

"Mornin boys."

"Aye Harry" said Seamus.

"Mornin Harry" said Dean.

"Uh, good morning Harry" mumbled Neville.

"Good morning boys, nice to see you all" said Professor Larch as he walked into the lab.

A round of good mornings followed as the professor stepped up to a podium with three familiar balls on it.

"So, who wants a Pokémon?"

The four boys laughed. So did the professor.

"Alright, Dean, Seamus, Neville, come pick yours."

There were only three balls. Another boy might have been worried, but Harry knew better he'd seen the old man pull that trick before.

"Gotta go with the fire type" declared Seamus, picking the Torchic.

"Squirtle. Gotta be Squirtle" said Dean.

"Then, I guess I'll take the Chicorita" mumbled Neville.

"Well that's that then. Oh Harry, it seems as though I don't have a Pokémon for you."

Harry gave his guardian a very skeptical look.

"No, no I mean it. Completely slipped my mind."

"Uh huh" it's like he wasn't even trying.

He tried to keep a straight face, but the cracks showed through quick enough, "Well, there is that one I got in. Spose you could have that."

"Spose I could" said Harry, stepping up to the podium as a fourth pokéball emerged.

"What's inside?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, what'cha get?" said Seamus.

Neville didn't ask but Harry could tell he was just as curious as the others. So was he.

Pressing the release button, he let his new Pokémon out of its ball.

"Whoa!" the four boys awed in unison.

The small yellow rodent looked back at the four boys nonplussed, "Pika?"

It was amazing, fantastic. Pikachu weren't native to the Isles. Harry didn't know how his guardian had gotten a hold of one, but he couldn't be happier.

"Well, now that that's settled, go forth, a world of adventure awaits you. Your very own Pokémon legend is about to begin."


	2. GO GO Harry Potter

Go Go Harry Potter

…

It was a peaceful day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The headmaster of the finest school of magic in the world sat serene in his office basking in the knowledge of his success, pondering how future generations would look back upon all his hard work for the greater good and marvel at what one man was able to accomplish.

Just then his delusions… I mean musings were cut short by an obnoxious squawking.

"What is it Fawkes?" he inquired of his phoenix.

The flaming bird squawked again and pointed its beak to the large crystal globe swimming with a riot of colors.

"Oh, let's have a look then" the old man said wandering over to the ancient artifact and giving it an experimental whack.

That seemed to do the trick, and the picture clarified into downtown London where a massive garbage bag with legs and tentacles was running amok.

"Oh dear, looks like Voldemort has created another monster to terrorize the muggles" he said shaking his head, "you know what that means."

"Squawk" yep, he knew what that meant.

…

Neville Longbottom was having a good day. One might even say a great day. He'd had a lovely breakfast, spent some quality time in the greenhouse, and he'd finally gotten up the nerve to ask Hannah Abbott from Hufflpuff out on a date, and she'd actually said yes.

He was walking on air, figuratively not literally, though if things kept going his way that might change.

Yep, Neville was definitely having a good day. He honestly couldn't think of anything that could possibly ruin it.

*beep beep babeep beep beep*

Of course, the universe was not limited by his lack of imagination.

…

Ronald Weasley was having a lousy day. He'd woken up late and almost missed breakfast. He'd tried to spend a little quality time on his broom but everyone else seemed to have the same idea and crowded him right out of the sky. He'd then tried to find consolation in the normally warm and willing lips of his overly amorous girlfriend only to discover, she had a headache.

The one time he wanted her all over him.

And so he was sulking as he walked down the hall, considering all the injustices heaped upon him and only him that no one else could possibly understand.

*beep beep babeep beep beep*

And then a beacon of light, a call to action, his day was suddenly looking up.

"Shit!"

Ron gave a suspicious look at the broom closet he was standing in front of, "I know that voice."

…

Hermione Granger hastened forward.

She was late, she knew she was late. She'd been deep into half a dozen books when the call had gone out and she'd had to put them all away before she could answer. She stopped a moment in front of the headmaster's gargoyle to catch her breath before whispering her 'secret' password.

"Zordon."

The gargoyle, with an almost perceptible sigh, swung out of the way and Hermione rushed up the stairs. Throwing open the door to apologize for being late she was drowned out by a pair of screaming gingers.

She blinked in bemusement as she watched Ron and Ginny yell at one another.

What had brought this on?

Giving the two a wide berth she made her way over to Neville absently noticing Luna was present as well. Neville nodded to her and only cringed a little when the redheads switched screamers. Hermione made a few gestures to indicate her question and Neville, checking to see that the subject of that question wasn't watching him, leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Ron caught Ginny in a broom closet again" he said.

Hermione nodded in understanding, she really should have known. It was getting to be a far too common thing this year. Ron catching Ginny with some bloke and going ballistic which would cause Ginny to respond in kind.

Before she could ponder further on the phenomenon who should appear but Headmaster Dumbledore, wearing a set of robes so garish as to defy description. Of course, those that new him well would realize his robes, so garish as to defy description, simply indicated it was a Tuesday.

Fortunately, his robes, so garish as to defy description, while also indicating it was Tuesday, were just the sort of thing to get everyone's attention without him having to say a single word. Ron and Ginny ceased their harangue, unable to not stare in a weird sense of disgust and awe. Even Luna stopped staring off into space to give her attention the man in robes so… well you know.

"I'm glad to see you have all arrived" he said with a serious yet genial tone.

"What's the problem Headmaster?" asked Hermione.

"I'm afraid Voldemort is muggle baiting again" he replied with a weary sigh while his giant crystal ball levitated forward to show them "as you can see his monster is wreaking havoc in downtown London."

"It looks like a pile of trash with legs" Neville observed.

"Geez, talk about no effort" said Ron ironically.

Not that he understood he was being ironic but all eyes suddenly turning to him indicated he must have said something noteworthy.

Shaking her head Hermione addressed Dumbledore "Sir, I know we've had this discussion before but given light of the fact we now know that Harry is the 'chosen one' shouldn't he be included in this?".

It was true, she had been debating with Dumbledore about Harry being included since the very beginning. She had said it when they'd been given their power morphers. She said it after they'd narrowly defeated their first monster. She said it when they'd been attacked by the sixth ranger. She'd more than just 'said it' when that sixth had colluded with Voldemort and destroyed their power coins. She'd practically begged when they'd been sent throughout space and time to hunt for the fragments of the zeo crystal.

"Now miss Granger" his response always started "I understand your concerns but I feel Mr. Potters destiny lies in a different direction" he said, he always said "for now it is our duty to hold back the tide against Voldemort until he has been adequately prepared, can you do that Ms. Granger?"

It wasn't fair, it played on her sense of duty and loyalty to her friend while not actually answering her question "Of course headmaster" she replied, as she always replied.

"Very good then" he said trying not to look too smug "then I believe you know what to do."

The five teens nodded in unison "It's morphing time!"

*WARNING… YOU ARE NOW ENTERING THE MORPHING ZONE …WARNING*  
* PLEASE BEWARE ABSURD MARTIAL ARTS ACTION *

"Zeo ranger one, pink" shouted Ginny.

"Zeo ranger two, yellow" said Luna.

"Zeo ranger three, blue" cried Ron.

"Zeo ranger four, green" shouted Neville.

"Zeo ranger five, red" declared Hermione.

"POWER RANGERS!" Team shout.

"Quickly rangers, touch the viewing globe, it is a portkey that will take you to London. Defeat Voldemort's monster" the wise old sage commanded.

"We won't let you down sir" assured zeo ranger five.

Dumbledore watched with satisfaction as the five teens teleported away "I'm sure you won't" he said to the empty room.

…

As monsters went 'Trashy Feely' was barely a token effort. It had started its existence as a bag of trash out behind a second-rate Chinese restaurant which is where its creator had found it. A little dark magic and a healthy dose of maniacal laughter had turned the harmless bag of trash into a rather lazy looking evil beasty.

Still, what it lacked in quality it made up with enthusiasm.

It rampaged about driving the citizens of London before it. Its tentacles waved to and fro smashing anything within reach and even going out of its way to barf out garbage onto any of the muggles not fast enough in their running away.

Behind the monster an odd couple looked on at the mayhem.

Lucius Malfoy and his long silky hair observed with a well-practiced sort of disdain as he absently twirled his pimp cane. Beside him, Bellatrix Lestrange, dressed in a harlequin jester's outfit, (because why not) watched with a sort of manic glee skipping as they went along and cackling every time the monster threw up.

"You are far too easily amused" the posh man chided the harlequin.

"Oh piffle" she responded "don't be such a stick in the mud Lucy."

'Lucy' cringed at the butchering of his name "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Was I supposed to be counting?" she said flippantly.

"Obstinate wench" the overly attractive wizard growled.

"Your just jealous master likes me better" she crowed childishly.

Before he could fire off his retort the air filled with static and five blurs of color descended from the sky.

"Hold it right there" declared the red ranger.

"Oh look Lucy, it's the rainbow brigade."

Grinding his teeth, he growled under his breath, "I hate you sooooooooooo much".

Meanwhile, not four blocks away…

Draco was having a very good day. He'd been given a special assignment from his master, proving to all the lesser peons how important he was.

He strode smugly from the muggle museum with the artifact he'd been sent to retrieve, "Stupid muggles didn't even know what they had" which meant the security around it had been minimal, making it a stupidly easy assignment, just how he liked it.

The street was a mess, thanks to his aunt and father so there was no one to see him committing his theft. A perfect plan, or so he thought.

Walking out into the center of the street he activated his portkey, "Return in Glory!"

Nothing happened.

Confused, he tried again, "Return in Glory!"

Again, nothing.

"Leave it to you to come up with something so ostentatious."

"Who's there?" Draco demanded, whirling around to face his accuser.

"I'd think after all the times we've done this dance you wouldn't still need to ask that question."

The young Malfoy glared at his messy haired Gryffindor counterpart who stared back with mirthful emerald eyes.

"Potter" he spat, "I should have known."

"Yes, you should have" Harry agreed, "glad we're on the same page."

Draco growled. He was mocking him. He couldn't stand that.

"What's that ya got there Draco?"

Draco shifted defensively around his parcel, "None of your business."

"I don't think that belongs to you."

"No, it belongs to my dark lord" Draco crowed.

Harry looked doubtful, "I think the museum might have a prior claim."

"Hah, worthless muggles, who cares."

Harry gave the Malfoy scion a hard look, "I care."

Reaching into his long coat he pulled out a device Draco recognized immediately.

"A blade blaster? Really Potter, get with the times. Swords are the thing now."

To prove his point, he summoned up his own weapon, the fabled 'Sword of Darkness'.

Harry shook his head and gave the blonde an indulgent smile, "I've never felt the need to be fashionable, when I can be functional."

Before the blond could retort, the blade blaster went from neutral to gun mode and shot the parcel right out of his hands.

Draco squawked indignantly, "You, you'll pay for that."

"So you keep saying" said Harry flippantly.

Continuing his aggravated growling, Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a dozen tiny figures.

"Let's see you laugh this off" he shouted, tossing them into the air.

The small figures grew to full size in an instant and landed facing him. They were humanoid in shape with ugly misshapen faces and a great big V emblem on their chests.

Golems, or as they were more commonly referred to, "Putty patrollers."

"Putty soldiers" Draco corrected.

"Putting a big V on their chests and giving them a new name does not make them more impressive."

"Shows what you know Potter. Attack!" ordered Draco.

…

"Attack!" ordered Lucius.

Tossing out a handful of putties to assist, the well coifed man watched his forces meet the enemy.

"Pink, Yellow, take the putties. Blue and Green with me" shouted Red, drawing her sword and charging.

"Why is she always in charge?" whined Blue.

"Cuz she's Red" opined Green.

"Not ruddy fair it ain't" Blue complained as he followed her anyway.

The monster engaged the three, tentacles flailing. Immediately putting them on the defense.

Despite their stringy appearance the tentacles were surprisingly strong, and the ranger's weapons couldn't manage to cut more than a single strand at a time.

"This is ridiculous" shouted Blue.

"Just keep cutting" ordered Red.

"Cut all you want you'll never beat me" crowed the monster, barfing a load of garbage.

"Ugh! What is this stuff?" cried Blue.

"I don't know but I don't like the way it's smoking" said Green.

Green was right to think this. The backlash from their armor protecting them from the corrosive gunk knocked all three off their feet.

"Ha, ha, he's got ya now" Bellatrix cackled.

Annoying as she was, the three rangers couldn't argue with her, until…

"Kyaaa!" the Pink ranger came spiraling through the air with a magnificent shield bash.

"Graaa!"

With the monster reeling the Yellow ranger came in swinging her nunchaku, a brutal beating that put the monster on the ground, struggling to rise.

"Oh, right in the fortune cookies" the monster moaned.

Rejoining her teammates, now back on their feet the Yellow ranger gave a chipper, "Hullo. How are we doing."

"They're all covered in leftovers" observed Pink.

"I've never been all that fond of Chinese" said Yellow.

"Make jokes later" ordered Red, "We have the upper hand, now it's time to finish him off!"

"Isn't it interesting how excitedly she gesticulates" commented Yellow.

"Probably all that pent-up aggression" said Pink.

"You guys" whined Red.

Observing the situation unfold, Lucius didn't like their chances. Even if they did just stand there bitching, Trashy Feely was as good as done.

"You know, this is what I like about fighting teenagers" said Bellatrix, pulling a spherical device from, somewhere, "they're so distractible."

Lucius looked at the familiar device, then at the mad look on the woman holding it. He knew what was about to happen. In which case, there was only one thing to say.

"Oh balls."

…

"Oh balls!"

Two words that summed up his situation quite nicely, Draco thought.

Watching his hated nemesis go through his Putty soldiers like so much wet paper had been annoying. He hadn't really expected them to stop the green-eyed Gryffindor, but the way he cut through them with such insulting ease was a little worrisome.

Of course, with nothing between them that meant it was his turn. He pulled his faithful buckler and morphed, expecting his opponent to do the same. He hadn't.

He'd given the universal gesture for 'come get some' then proceed to beat the evil Green ranger's butt up and down the street with nothing but a pair of old blade blasters.

"How, how are you doing this" Draco demanded weakly, using his sword to support him as he wobbled precariously.

"Can't ya tell, I've been working out" Harry quipped with a smirk that would have sent Snape into a frothing rage.

Draco hadn't quite his godfathers temper, but it was close enough. He charged forward only to be knocked back on his ass by a barrage of blaster fire.

"Now that looked like it hurt."

Draco groaned in pain. His armor was taking most of the damage, but he still felt every hit and while he found some enjoyment causing pain, he was not so good with receiving it.

It was only his over-inflated sense of pride that allowed him to get back up, "Damn you Potter!"

Harry tsked, "Really Draco, I remember you having a shield of some sort, hmm, with that fancy dagger? What happened to that?"

Draco snarled and stumbled forward a step.

"Oh wait, I remember. I took it away, didn't I."

"I'll kill you Potter, I swear I will" Draco shouted.

"You keep saying things like that it might hurt my feelings" Harry said, "But I suppose, if you're going to be that way, I'll just collect what I came for and go."

Draco stared in confusion when Harry put his blasters away and pulled out a familiar looking buckler.

"Where did you get that?"

"You were rather careless, disposing of them after you shattered the coins. It wasn't hard finding them, unlike this" he said holding up a brittle gold coin, "this was very hard."

Draco sneered, "You think you'll survive using a broken power coin. You're dumber than I thought."

"If I was just using 'a' broken coin you'd be right. But this isn't one of them, it's all of them."

"You're crazy."

"It's possible" he admitted, fitting the coin into the buckle and clipping it to his belt, "But I don't really see that as a negative. So…"

Pressing the con like a button it chimed like a bell, "Rider, ON!"

A brilliant flash of transformation blinded Draco, and when it had cleared he beheld an unfamiliar sight.

"Like my new suit, couldn't have made it without your help."

It was silvery gray in color with a helmet similar in style to his own. A matching vest with small shoulder pads wrapped around the top half and on his belt a single blade blaster along with the buckler.

"Impossible!"

"Nice, isn't it?" said Harry, "not quite finished though. Still one more piece I need to make it complete. So, how bout you hand it over, before I just take it from you."

It took Draco's battered brain a moment to realize what he meant. He almost punched himself in the crotch grabbing for his buckler.

"You thieving bastard! You think I'll just give you my power coin?"

"Not really" said Harry, "but I figure, what's the harm in asking?"

"I'll show you harm" the Green ranger charged the masked rider with a fearsome battle cry.

"Have it your way" the Rider whispered, "Change color, Red."

His silvery suit melted into red and a long strait sword appeared in his hand, just in time to block his opponents.

"Damn you Potter. Can't even fight with your own power."

"That's awful funny coming from Voldemort's chief bootlicker."

Draco angrily pressed against his opponent, forgetting he had more weapons than just the sword.

The blaster barrage in his gut was a painful reminder and the following attacks were just painful.

Somewhere along the way he dropped his sword, but it didn't matter. He was in too much pain to use it.

When the Rider finally relented the Green ranger stood for a moment before toppling over backwards.

"Now just remember, I did give you a chance to surrender" said the Rider as he unclipped the Green rangers buckler.

The insensate young man barely groaned as he reverted to his normal state.

Removing the coin, he had just tossed the unneeded buckler aside when the ground began to shake. The horizon was suddenly filled with a no effort trash bag monster and Harry couldn't help but sigh.

"Should've seen that coming."

…

"Yeah, we really should have seen that coming."

Ron, Neville, and Luna all nodded in agreement.

"Well, if we'd finished it when we had the chance" griped Hermione.

"We wouldn't get to engage in an epic Zord battle" offered Luna.

"She's got a point" said Neville.

"No argument here" agreed Ron.

Hermione grumbled under her breath. She was scowling to, but it lost something under the helmet.

"We gonna do this?" asked Ginny.

"Yes! Of course we're gonna do this" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well alright" said Ginny, stepping out "Shogun Zord's, Powerup!"

"Hey, I wanted to say that" her brother whined.

[Somewhere, in a far-off world (known as Japan) ancient fighting vehicles awoke]

"Here they come."

Ninja running through the desert, that one right outside of London, the five shogun zord's appeared.

"Let's do this" shouted Ron, leaping into his blue wolf shogun zord in a single bound.

"Can he not wait for the rest of us" griped Hermione, leaping to her red ape zord.

The others just shrugged and followed suit. Luna to her yellow bear zord, Ginny to her pink crane zord, and Neville, the Green ranger, to the Black frog zord.

"Why am I the only one with the off color zord" he wondered aloud.

"Alright, let's get this guy" shouted Ron, charging into battle.

"Not so fast ranger's" the monster cried, countering the charge with a rain of stringy noodles.

"Ugh, what is this?" Ginny protested.

"I think it's lo mein" said Luna.

Lo mein with some powerful seasoning given the caustic and explosive effect it had on their zord's.

"Don't give up, we have to keep fighting" ordered Hermione.

"We need to form the Megazord" cried Ginny.

"Oh no you don't!"

A net of stringy white pasta wrapped around the five zord's, locking them in place.

"Oh no!"

"What do we do?"

"It's the end for you rangers, aagh!"

Knocked to the ground, the monster furiously looked for its attacker.

"Is that?"

"Can't be."

"But it is."

The green dragon zord roared its entrance and swung its mighty drill tail at the monster again.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" demanded Ron.

"Yeah, since when is Draco on our side" agreed Ginny.

"That's not Draco" said Luna.

"What?"

"How do you know?"

"Look. On top of the zord."

Mounted on the head of the mighty dragon zord was a man in green and gold. It was obvious even from the first glance however that this was not the Green ranger. The shade was off, and the shoulder pads weren't big enough.

"Who is he?" Neville asked.

"I don't knooooooow" said Luna.

"Luna!" said Hermione testily.

"Yes Hermione."

As the rangers sat watching, instead of trying to free themselves which would have made sense but whatever, the dragon zord went to town on the miserable monster.

A good tail lashing was followed by a thorough drilling and when the monster was on its last leg a barrage of finger missiles sent the trashy monster back to the bin where it belonged.

With the monster destroyed its constricting noodles vanished and the rangers were free to… watch the dragon zord sink back into the Thames.

"Well, shite!" Ron cursed, "That's not how this was supposed to go."

Hermione couldn't help but agree, "Who was that?"

*ATTENTION! WE ARE NOW LEAVING THE MORPHING ZONE *  
*PLEASE REMEMBER TO PULL YOU UNDERWEAR OUT OF YOUR ASS AS IT MAY HAVE RIDDEN UP*  
*DURING SPANDEX*

…

"I see, I see. That is very concerning" Dumbledore mumbled as Hermione finished her report.

It really wasn't her best, but she'd had no time for revisions so it all came out rather rambly. She was really quite ashamed.

"Headmaster?"

"Well, I suppose everything turned out alright and that's what's important."

"Sir. But what about this new ranger controlling the Dragon zord?"

"That is worrisome yes. It must wonder what happened to young Mr. Malfoy that he no longer controls the zord?"

"Maybe he fell of a cliff" Ron grumbled under his breath, though not quite far enough under.

"Now Mr. Weasley, I understand you've had your differences, but we mustn't let past grievances keep us from leading those who are lost back into the light."

"Light or dark, it all looks the same to a blind man" Luna commented as she counted the stars on Dumbledore's robe.

"Uh, yes well, at any rate. Well done rangers. Very good job."

The five teens left the headmasters office, managing to get past the gargoyle before anyone started complaining.

"Barmy, absolutely barmy" exclaimed Ron.

"Can't show someone the light when they've got their head shoved up their arse" said Ginny.

"I'm trying. I'm trying so hard, why won't he listen? Does he not believe in me? Does he blame me for the power coins? Why did he make me leader then? I don't understand, I just…"

"Hey, come on, it's not your fault" said Neville.

"Do you really mean that? You're not just saying it to make me feel better, are you?"

"No, no, I mean yes, I mean, what was the question again?"

Luna was about to pipe in when a hand from behind covered her mouth.

"Not one peep, if you know what's good for you" a sinister voice whispered in her ear as a strong muscular arm wrapped around her waist and began dragging her into a dark alcove.

She was being abducted! How exciting, thought Luna.

…

On the far side at the castle a secret panel opened behind a suit of armor and two teenagers, adjoined at the lips, stumbled out.

"You know Luna, I don't think this is how an abduction is supposed to go" said Harry, when they stopped to take a breath.

"Nonsense" she argued, "it's not a proper abduction if you don't ravage me."

"I'll bet you say that to all the boys who steal you away into dark places" said Harry.

"Maybe" she agreed, "you're the first boy to do it so I really have no point for comparison."

"Yeah? And if I've anything to say about it I'll be the only boy who ever does, thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

Harry laughed as his girlfriend snuggled into his chest, "Alright, alright, but seriously. No getting kidnapped by other boys."

"What about girls?"

"Oh, now you're just teasing me."

Yes, she was. Probably.

"Now, report my faithful spy. What news from the lofty tower?"

"Well, Hermione and Neville are about this close to shacking up. Ron still thinks he should be the leader and Ginevra is doing her best to become the school broom."

"Uh huh" good to know, sorta, "and Dumbledore?"

"Oh him. He's quite mad. I mean really, who does he think he is wearing robes so garish as to defy description with purple argyles? Really!"

Harry shook his head, "Anything else?"

"Nothing important."

"How bout unimportant?"

"Oh well, he thinks you riding the dragon zord is concerning."

"More concerning than when Draco did it?"

Luna nodded, "He thinks we need to bring him into the light."

"Yeah, kicking and screaming" said Harry, "So it's just like Skull said. He's completely divorced from reality."

"Certainly seems that way."

"You've done well minion. I think you deserve a reward. What would you like?"

"Can you abduct me again, properly?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend/spy. Chuckling became kissing and the two stepped back into the dark for a little abduction of the proper kind.


End file.
